Biological information such as blood pressure values, a pulse rate, and a heart rate of a body normally changes relatively significantly in the course of day. Also, these pieces of biological information are pieces of biological information that fluctuate significantly due to diseases such as sleep apnea syndrome and heart disease. For this reason, in order to perform diagnosis or the like, a biological information measurement apparatus is attached to a measurement subject, and biological information is measured and recorded continuously (e.g., in intervals of several hours or every heartbeat).
Patent Document 1 discloses a system for continuously measuring blood pressure values, in which alarm information is created and recorded when blood pressure values fall below a predetermined value, and the daily number of occurrences of the alarm information in, for example, a ten-day period, is graphed and output.